


Mysteries

by Bitterblue



Category: Seven Kingdoms Trilogy - Kristin Cashore
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue/pseuds/Bitterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raffin really should be asleep. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysteries

A great many things are mysteries to Raffin.   
  
As he lays in the dark of his bedroom, he is overwhelmed by the sheer breadth of everything he does not understand. His father. He will never understand Randa and his ability to be cruel. Katsa is almost as much a mystery, allowing herself to be used when she could so easily refuse it.    
  
There is a sleepy noise beside him, and Bann's arm tightens around his waist. Raffin presses a kiss to his hair and tries to quell his own racing mind so he can sleep.    
  
_ This_ . This, he does understand.


End file.
